Portable electronic devices package electronic components in a small volume. A chassis that supports the electronic components can support electronic components inside or outside of the chassis. For components inside of the chassis, the volume and dimensions of the interior space can determine what electronic components can be used in the electronic device. Increasing the volume of the interior space while maintaining strength of the chassis is desirable. Additionally, the electronic components of the device generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) that can affect the operation of other components. Conventionally, a separate EMI shield is provided around the interior space, but this separate shield consumes valuable space inside the device. Providing EMI shielding with the chassis can save space in the device.